Stockholm Syndrome
by shay0rocks
Summary: Definition: Feelings of trust or affection felt in cases of kidnapping by a victim towards a captor. That could lead in so many directions.. ;  Sorry, ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One EPOV**

**a/n I wanted to try something out. This will probably be a short story unless it develops into more. I have been playing with this idea in my head for a while now and I wanted to make sure I got it down on paper, so to say. (At least out of my head). Please enjoy.. there is not going to be any heavy angst, no heavy violence, and no abuse. Thanks for giving this story a chance. I hope you enjoy it. **

**PS: I suck at summaries I always feel like I give away too much, so there won't be one. Faith goes a long way. Just try it, and if it sucks you can always go to my favorite stories list. I promise there are really good ones in there! ;) Thanks for trying.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight. **

3 months.

3 fucking months.

I have been in this goddamn basement for 3 fucking months and I am going insane.

There are no windows in the concrete walls and the only door is thick steel or some shit with at least 5 different locks at the top of the rickety staircase.

I am a fucking 24-year-old man standing tall at 6'4" and weigh over 200 lbs all muscle thanks to my brother Emmett who makes me work out with him. And I was drugged in a second passed out within a minute and woke up in this god forsaken basement.

I still can't wrap my mind around it and it's been three fucking months.

I stare up the stairs at that steel door just willing it to open. Willing someone to come through it and tell me this has all been a joke because I just can't fucking process it.

No one has spoken to me at all. There has just been food, if you can even call it food, shoved through a mail slot sized hole in that fucking steel door. I can always hear people upstairs though. Always.

When I first woke up down here, I tried everything. I banged on that door for hours and I shouted till my throat was raw. I even fucking pleaded. I got nothing. Not even a shut-the-fuck-up.

After the first week, I started making marks on the wall with a rusty nail to mark my days in purgatory. I have checked every corner as well and I have got no way to escape. I have had a lot of time to figure it out too. That door never opens either or I would try to fight. No, I have been in this goddamn basement for 3 fucking months by my fucking self.

Slowly. Going. Insane.

**Review for more. I need inspiration that will come from want. I already have the next chapter from Bella's POV but after that, I got nothing written. I will try to keep regular updates, bi-weekly probably. If you are interested, hit the review button and then add as follow story so you can keep reading with me. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 BPOV**

"What the fuck were you thinking Jake!"

He looks over at me with a blank face. Shrugs. Looks back at the TV.

I can't believe this. I can not believe this. My effing boyfriend of six years kidnapped someone. Oh and not just anyone. A potential mob boss's kid for fuck's sake. And to top it off he has been in the basement for 3 months and I am just now hearing about it.

I have lived with crime my whole life. I grew up with my dad and sister Rosalie. My dad, Charlie, is in the grand theft auto 'business'. I grew up learning everything there is to know about cars. Dad actually owns a legit garage in a small town named Forks where I grew up. I met Jake there and we started dating when I was 16 and have been together ever since. My dad took Jake under his wing. My dad and he have been pretty successful stealing cars from various cities around us and striping them in the garage back home. We have been living in Portland for over a year now and I have been away on assignment. I am a reporter for a national geographic magazine based out of Portland. They send me all over though and I just got back from a report on AIDs cases in children in Africa.

I couldn't believe it when I got back home and Sam, Jake's brother is here apparently living and tells me that he moved in to help Jake with Edward.

"Who is Edward?" I asked him.

"The man who is gonna make us rich." He said with a shrug.

Alarm bells started going off in my head. "What are you talking about Sam?"

"Jake didn't tell you?" I shook my head in the negative.

And then he told me. They took Edward Cullen. He moved to Seattle after he graduated Harvard Business to find a job in marketing. They drugged him and locked him in the basement to get a ransom from his father, Carlisle Cullen. Notorious in some circles for being head mob boss out in Chicago I sat there in shock until I lost it and went to find Jake.

"What happened to sticking to Grand Theft Jake?" I was trying not to lose it but this whole situation is just insane.

He turns to me and finally speaks. "Look Bells, this has nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me!" I explode. "This is my house!"

"What's done is done," he says with a shrug. "The call has been made. They think he is in Seattle and they are willing to pay. Geez Bells it's no big deal?"

I take a deep breath, no big deal my ass. I turn to Jake, "does Charlie know about this?"

He shakes his head no. Sweet Jesus I think I am having a panic attack. I can't breathe.

Jake has gone insane. That's all there is to it.

"We have to let him go."

"No way. Don't go near this Bella." He narrows his eyes at me and they are dark. Black.

"What's wrong Jake?" I whisper.

"Leave it."

I shake my head. "I can't. I have to fix this."

I get up and move towards the door. To open it. To let the man trapped out.

I reach for the brand new steel door with all the locks.

"Don't touch that door Isabella. If you do I will have to stop you."

I roll my eyes and start to unlock the door when I reach the last lock I feel Jake come up behind me and the hairs raise on the back of my neck. Way different than before. I mean I love Jake and have never been scared of him. He's like a big teddy bear. But now. I don't know what to feel. What to think.

"This is for your own good." Then it all happens so fast. Jake opens the door and pushes me in the door shuts before I can stop it. And I stare dumbly at the closed door as I hear each lock click into place.

I have just been locked up. In my own, damn basement. By my once lovable boyfriend.

**Thanks for reading. Please review so I know whether or not to continue with this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 EPOV**

There is a girl standing at the top of the steps. From the brief exchange, I saw it seems like she was thrown in here with me. The locks have all clicked back into place. I don't know what to make of it. Therefore, I wait.

It doesn't take long either. She slowly turns around and makes her way down the steps. She looks lost, confused.

"Are you alright?" I cannot help but ask. Weird, since I am the one that has been stuck down here.

Her eyes snap to mine and she laughs. Okay then.

"I'm sorry. I really am. The whole situation is just so ludicrous." She's doubled over in laughter. It's a nice laugh. And the girl is truly beautiful. She has long dark brown hair and big golden brown soulful eyes. She is petite too, probably a foot shorter then I am. Though her laugh sounds contagious, I don't join her. After being stuck down here for this long, I find no humor.

"Do you know why we are down here, where we are maybe?" I ask her. Maybe this girl can bring me clarity.

She takes a big calming breath, and her laughs have finally stopped. "I do."

I raise my eyebrows in question.

She starts fidgeting then with her hands looking anywhere but at me.

I wait.

She takes a deep breath and answers my question more fully. "This is my house."

Blank. My mind goes completely blank at first by her answer. This is her house? Then what the fuck is she doing here, and if she wasn't a woman I would kill her for doing this to me.

She must see the venom start to pool in my eyes because she takes a step back and puts her hands up in a surrender pose. "Look! I didn't put you down here. I was just shoved down here as well. I didn't do this." She rambles.

I take in her words becoming more and more confused. It's her house, but she didn't put me down here. I was down here for three months, what she just didn't notice? Moreover, why was she shoved down here? I decide to ask. "Why were you shoved in the basement of your own house?"

"Really that is the question you're going with?" She raises her eyebrows in amusement.

I narrow my eyes and wave my hand for her to just answer the damn question already.

"I was trying to let you out." She explains. "I guess Jake didn't want to let you go, so instead I am now a prisoner as well."

My eyebrows knit in confusion.

"I have been gone for a little over three months." She tries to explain. "I was in Africa getting information for an article I am writing. I just got back today. When I found out what my boyfriend was planning, I tried to let you out. I guess he didn't like that. I don't know what has gotten into him. He never does this stuff. I mean illegal stuff, yes. But messing with other people he stays away from. We all do. I am so sorry." She's rambling again.

"Why'd they take me?" I ask. I am eager for answers, three months eager.

"You mean you don't know?"

I shake my head and she continues. "They want ransom from your father."

I snort and then start laughing uncontrollably. Ransom from my father? My mob boss father? That I walked away from. That I want nothing to do with. He wouldn't give up money to save his own life let alone the life of his son. Wonder how long I will be down here?

"What's so funny?" She asks.

I shrug. "My father and I don't get along. Your boyfriend will be waiting a while, if he doesn't turn up dead first for antagonizing him."

Her eyes go wide. "He is such an idiot."

I shrug again. Not my concern. "Think you can get us out of here..?" I trail off not knowing her name.

"Bella. My name is Bella." She gives me a small smile. "And I don't know. I have my phone on me but I don't know if I can get service, hold on."

She gets out her cell phone and starts messing around with buttons. Bella. Beautiful. She is very beautiful now that I have gotten to actually look at her without her noticing my leering. She is small, but curvy in all the right places. I usually go for the blondes, but there is something about her. Something seems to be drawing me in to her. It seems to me that I need the protecting, but I want to protect her. Hm.

And they thought they would grab the poor rich kid. Stupid people. Ever since I told my dad, I wanted nothing to do with his business he cut me off. Well he tried. My mother sent me to college on her dime and has been taking care of me ever since. I hate taking her money knowing her 'allowance' isn't that big, but I have to until I find a job. Once I find my dream job, I will pay her back. That is what I was doing here, in Seattle. I was starting my life over far away from everything. Emmett moved here as well. He got a job working with the Seahawks. He is a sports physical therapist and when he got the job offer, I jumped at the chance to tag along.

"Shit." I am pulled out of my musings by Bella's barely heard curse word.

"What?" I groan.

"I don't have service."

"That fucking sucks"

"The signal is cut off completely."

"That makes no sense." I tell her.

She looks up at me. "The signal is cut off. Meaning Sam put out a device to stop all cell phone calls. A device that works both ways with tracing. No one can trace us here."

Well shit.

"Now what?" I ask her. I am just tired and on the verge of being suicidal.

She squints her eyes in the cutest way and it looks like she's thinking. "Jake said the deal has been done. That someone was paying your ransom. I see why he went with a mob boss's son. They won't call the cops. If you think your dad won't pay would someone else?"

I roll my eyes. "My mother."

"Well let's hope that the deal is done soon so we can get out of here." She says with a shrug sitting down on the cot beside me.

**Review. Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy.. (p.s. sorry for all the editorial mistakes) **

BPOV

Well there was nothing else to do but wait. I wasn't gonna go scream at the door like an idiot. No. I will kill Jake when he opens that door. Then my father will dig him up and kill him all over again. Then Rose would probably do the same. Actually if I was Jake I would never open that door. I would run and run far.

"So you and your father don't get along huh?" I say to make conversation. I accidentally sat way to close when I plopped down next to this strange handsome man and now all I feel are electrical current jumping between us. I would move, but that would be rude. Right?

"It's a long story." He shrugs looking away.

I chuckle. "Well we have nothing but time."

It seems like the silence stretches on. I give him time though, curiosity is getting the better of me, but I have a feeling if I ask again that he will turn me down. Therefore, I wait.

Some time goes on but I am finally rewarded when I hear his throat clear.

"My father and I don't agree on the same things." He glances over at me quickly and I can't really tell the emotions in his eyes. Hurt or anger?

"Hmm" I mumble since that wasn't really an answer.

"He wanted me to take over the family business and I refused." He shrugs.

I laugh. I can't help it. "That sounds just about stupid. And your mom?"

"My mom has always been on my side." He looks straight ahead not looking over at me at all anymore and I can't help but to feel like there is more to his story then just the simpleness of not wanting to become a mob boss and getting cut off for it.

I decide to tell him my story. "When I was five my dad was arrested for grand theft auto. The charges weren't carried out because of lack of evidence. But it was when my sister and I found out what he actually did for a living."

I take a deep breath and continue. I tell him as much as I can the words seeming to not want to end after they started. It seems the floodgates are open now and they aren't stopping. It's amazing how much I tell him. How much I haven't even told Jake. But I want this mysterious man to know me, all of me. And I want to know him as well.

He gives me a small smile, "thank you."

I give a shrug like it's no big deal and we fall into a comfortable silence.

I take the time to reflect over everything I told him. How Rose and I were kept with a neighbor until Dad got out of jail. How we found out what he did, stole cars for a living. How we would spend all our time down at Dad's garage. How excited Rose and I would get whenever he let us help and how much we learned. I told him how I built my first engine whenever I was 16. It was an old 1969 Shelby Mustang and how I still had my baby till today. I told him how close Dad has been to being put in jail but the lack of evidence each time. How hard it was on Rose and me each and every time, afraid that we would lose him. He's good, but nobody is perfect. I admit how scared I get every time he and Jake go out on a 'job'. I just talked for who knows how long, which makes me think...

"How do you stand it?" I blurt out.

His eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"How do you stand no windows, not knowing what time it is, being down here?" And then because I have to I finish with tears prickling my eyes. "I am so so sorry."

His eyes dart to mine and then train back to the front avoiding my eye contact.

"I have been going a little crazy. And I have a watch." Then he points behind me. "I have been marking the days."

It's an involuntary action, I reach out for him. And he pulls back. My arm falls to the mattress more hurt then anything.

I was about to apologize again when a loud gunshot is heard from over head.

**A/n: Cliff... are you hanging?**

**I'll try to get next chapter up soon so y'all don't have to wait long.. **

**Review.. it'll take you two seconds and it'll mean at least a year to me :]**

**P.S. I have an idea for a one shot that I am going to get out soon. It's gonna be about Bella and Edward under a waterfall.. sweet/sour.. look out for it. :)**

**P.S.S. I will probably have the next chapter for this one up sooner though. I decided if I stayed with shorter chapters the faster they can get out.. so look for it in the next couple of days and then my one shot in a couple days after that. Thanks everyone!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and the favorites and the follows! They make me happy!  
><strong>

**Let's get to it!  
><strong>

BPOV

A shot rang from upstairs and my feet put me in motion before I could barely think the word Jacob. I started pounding and yelling against the cold hard steel my breathing coming in short gasps.

I could hear Edward calling from below but I ignored him and kept the noise up. Someone had to open the door, had to let me know Jake and everyone was okay. I was pissed at him, but the love switch doesn't turn off so easily. If something happened to him, my sun light would go out.

The door flew open and I stumbled still in motion of kicking and screaming.

"Woah there bells."

"Dad? What happened? I heard a gunshot?" I looked around and saw Jake lying on the couch clutching his leg howling in pain. That is when I noticed the rifle held carelessly from my dad's hand.

"This son of a bitch locked my daughter up. Don't you worry it was just a flesh wound." He gives me a heart-breaking smile. "Come here sweetheart!"

I folded into his arms easily. I haven't seen my dad in awhile between him coming and going and me off in Africa. "Hi daddy."

I gave him a squeeze then run over to Jake. "Don't be such a baby," I snide before taking his hand off the wound. My dad was right, just a ricochet. Barely a wound.

I roll my eyes and get the first aid kit. I clean the wound and bandage it. "Dumbass."

I get up, sit in my favorite oversized chair, and close my eyes. God, I'm tired. I hear a throat clear. My eyes fly open. I totally forgot about Edward.

I give him a smile. "I am surprised you didn't run the minute that door was opened."

He shrugs. "Am I free to go?"

I hate to admit it, but that hurt. The thought of him going and I haven't even heard his story yet. I wanted to know more. And that scares the shit out of me. Therefore, I grudgingly nod my head. "Yup. Sorry about, everything."

His jaw drops. "After three months of being stuck in a basement and I get just a sorry."

Something snaps in him. I see it right away, as if a switch turns his eyes go from emerald green to a green so dark it looks almost black. His eyes roam the room and land on Jake. Before I can do anything, he lunges, ripping him off the couch and they both land on the floor. I try to move to stop them but am held back by a hand to my shoulder.

"Don't get in the middle Isabella." I hated when he used my full name.

I glared at him. "Make sure they don't kill each other."

I grab my keys and leave. I can't deal with any of this right now.

The tears started to fall before I even reached the edge of the drive. Stupid effing tears. I don't cry especially not for a stranger I don't even know.

I barely spent a couple hours with Edward, a stranger, and he had my head in a mixed up jumble. My life plan was pretty set. There were only few things ever going wrong. I wanted to keep my Dad out of jail. Try to keep Rosalie from boosting, though that was probably improbable. I wanted to keep watch over Jake, make sure he stayed out of jail as well. I was caregiver. I always have been. I take care of the people around me. It's what I am good at.

I have been with Jacob for a long time and I do love him. But I have never felt the spark or electricity in the five years I have been with Jake as much as the five minutes I spent with Edward. There was just something that wanted to draw me to Edward and I was basically his captivator since he was locked in my house.

I took a deep breath. This is ridiculous. Nothing has changed. Jake will get the silent treatment until he learns not to do something stupid anymore, well make up, and everything will go back to the way it was. Back to the way before I met Edward. I don't even know the man.

I drove around trying not to think about Edward anymore and his prefect chiseled face with his perfect colored hair and his perfect kissable lips.

I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about him. I had a boyfriend, one that I was probably going to marry. I can't be thinking about another man, another man that I don't even know.

Moreover, this trail of thinking led me back to Jacob. He was still in so much shit. I can't believe that Jake could take another person hostage. That is just not him. Was the money really that important to him? I went crazy down there for a couple hours and poor Edward was down there for a few months! What happened to my Jacob? What should I do about it? It seems like too long of a relationship just to throw in the towel. We mean too much to each other, right? The real question is would I still be down in that basement if my dad hadn't come and rescued us.

I needed to find answers, and I needed them now. I was telling myself that my confusion wasn't over a certain bronzed hair boy, but over whether or not Jake and I were right for each other. If this situation would end our relationship or if we could honestly get past it.

I rolled my eyes at myself before huffing and pulling back in my driveway. My dad's truck was still here that was probably a good sign. Now, is Edward still here? A small part of me hoped he wasn't while a bigger part of me hoped he was.

I strolled slowly towards the door and took a big deep breath before opening the door to a world I didn't know what to do with anymore even though it was my own home with my own name on the lease.

* * *

><p><strong>An - I will have Edward's point of view hopefully by this weekend, but I am starting a new class today for college so I ain't promising but I will try for you guys! And reminder to look for my one shot ( That should be up by this weekend as well I am almost finished with it).. review and follow me as an author so you can get alerted. It will be about Edward and Bella (strangers.) under a waterfall. ;) **

**Please please please review!  
><strong>


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I am so terribly sorry for the chapter update even though I don't have an actual chapter. I am in the process of finishing it and it will be up by Friday night, if not before. But I just realized what I have done throughout every chapter and I just had to say something cause it has been bothering me.

I totally forgot the Disclaimer since the first chapter... and I know you all know that I do not own twilight or any of its characters names or any of the good stuff. But I know it is something that we have to put up and I am so sorry to Stephanie Meyer and everyone else for forgetting.

Again I know you all know I don't own it, but I still felt bad for forgetting and thought I would put out recognition where recognition is due.

Sorry.. and watch out for the next chapter.. promise it will be up by Friday!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine, SM's. **

**Roll with it... **

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

The door was open. I just stood there and stared at the open door not knowing what to do. I was just standing still on the wrong side of it looking at the open door. I was looking into a house that looked so normal. I have been thinking about this day for three months. And for three months that door never opened except when Bella was tossed in a few hours ago. I was at a loss.

I took a deep breath and crossed the thresh line. Bella was tending to what I could only assume was Jacob, the man who took me, her boyfriend. Another man, who I heard Bella call 'daddy' was standing there watching them. I looked to my right and saw a front door. My eyes darted between the door and Bella.

I knew she was beautiful from the moment when I saw her. When she sat down beside me all I could feel was electricity. And when she told me her story instead of pestering me for mine I think I fell in love with her. She was my kidnapper's girlfriend friend, hell I was held hostage in her house. Not only was she taken, by a psycho no less, she inadvertently kidnapped me.

The first thing I told myself was if that door ever opened I would run. And here I am waiting in a house that held me captive for three months, on a girl to notice me.

My anger kept growing and growing as Bella bandaged up her boyfriend without a second thought. Then she just plopped on the chair. Did she not remember me? Did she not even think that I was here waiting to be noticed by her?

I cleared my throat. Then she chuckled and made some sort of joke about me staying here when I had the chance to run. I was pissed. I said something harsh then lunged at Jacob. All I could see was red.

My fists went flying and I could hear him howl in pain. I was bigger and tougher and he was hurt. I kept trying to punch every part I could, treating his body like a punching bag to let out my frustrations. I didn't get more than a few hits in when I was yanked off of him.

To say I was stunned was an understatement. Being pulled off Bella's boyfriend's body was like letting the red clear. I was so emotionally drained and physically as well. I know I was under nourished and the adrenaline had worn off.

I looked around noticing Bella had left, so I turned to the man behind me, who I was guessing was Bella's dad, the one she talked about downstairs. "Can I just go, please?"

His eyes squinted in contemplation as he eyed me up and down. He didn't say a word as he shrugged, gestured to the door, and then kneeled down towards Jake on the floor.

I paused whenever I reached for the handle on the door. Could I really just leave, walk out and forget about this all. The answer was obvious, no. And it wasn't a no because of the impact of the situation would have on any sane person. The answer was no because I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. I paused because she wasn't here. I paused because I wanted to take her with me. I paused because damn it, we had a connection.

She was with my kidnapper though. She was together with my kidnapper and I was held hostage in this girl's home. I have to remember that. My family and blood is no better than hers and I walked away from it all for a reason. I need to get my bearings and I need to forget this ever happened. Go home, get things sorted and get on with my life.

I took a deep breath and pulled open the door and was out of there, jogging down the road before I could change my mind. I came upon a gas station probably a few miles down.

I walked in looking probably ragged and dead. The teenager behind the counter eyes went wide. "Are you okay, sir?"

I nodded my head briefly, "Phone?"

He pulled out an old dial round and pushed it towards me. I took a second to remember the number before punching it in. I needed out of here, home, and in a shower. Treat this all like one vicious dream and get on with my life. I was better than this. I could get the beautiful doe-eyed girl out of my head.

I waited outside until my ride showed up. I couldn't believe I called her. I haven't spoken to her in a few years, but I knew she lived here now and I knew she got out of the family business as well. And I figured the fastest way to get over Bella would be to get under someone else.

"Hey Tanya." I said as I opened the door to her candy apple red convertible.

**A/n EPOV will be next as well. I know it's short but I just wanted to get it out for y'all then you will see how he gradually begins to lose it. He's in shock, and Bella's presence in his mind is overtaking the fact that he was just kidnapped. **

**The good stuff will come and we can see what Edward will do with Tanya, their history, and if Bella will forgive Jacob. **

**Hmmm.. What do you all think? [hit the review button, wink wink.] **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: SM.  
><strong>

**A/n: I happen to not be very good at this updating and remembering what I wrote thing. I am going to clear the air on ages and jobs just in case. Right now Bella is 22 and Edward is 24.**

**I know it seems like Bella wouldn't have that big of a job right out of College, so let's say she was 17 when she graduated high school. almost 21 when she graduated college (because she is super smart) and the Africa AIDS column was her first big assignment for the magazine. Plus remember this story is fictional I can do what I want ;)**

**Edward went to college for business. When he was younger he was planning on staying with his dad, until something happened. That all will be explained in the future and that is why he is without a job right now. He will find one though.. probably.. a little PTSD could effect things. **

**Okay I just wanted to make sure nothing was confusing because it's hard stopping a story and coming back a week later.. especially with all the fanfiction I read I get confused. Sorry.. here's the story! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**EPOV**

"What the hell happened to you?" Tanya asked as I slumped in the seat.

I shrugged and then figured there was no point in trying to come up with an unreal explanation, "I was kidnapped."

"You're shitting me." Her eyes go wide.

"Nope." I turned away from her and looked out the window. Calling her was a mistake. "Can you take me to Em's place?" Emmett and I live in a condo in the middle of the city.

"Do you want to go to mine, get a shower, and relax?" She asks suggestively.

I fight to roll my eyes. "I was just through one hell of an ordeal, Tanya. I am sorry I bothered you with the call."

"I'm glad you called Edward. If you want I will take you home and we can see each other later." She says with a smile. She is daft.

"Sure." I lie.

When Tanya finally dropped me off, I was so relieved. I got out with a mumbled 'I'll talk to you later' and high tailed it upstairs. The thoughts in my head were jumbled and for once, I didn't know what to do with myself. I was afraid to walk back through the door of my once home. I was afraid to get the life back that I once knew. Everything has changed.

I stopped outside the door and took a long deep breath hoping Emmett wasn't home. I put my hand on the doorknob and had to force myself to turn it. It was like if I walked through this door I was just going to go back to my old life and that doesn't include Bella.

I shook my head this is ridiculous. I walked in and thanked the high heavens it was quiet meaning Emmett was probably at work. I checked the time and noticed it was late afternoon. He'd be home soon.

I walked in and took the best shower of my life. The three months of grime washed off in a half an hour seemed like an impossibility, it felt damn good, but for some reason I didn't feel refreshed or even clean.

I tried not to think about it as I hit my bed and instantly fell asleep in the comfort of it.

I was in a meadow and Bella was tied to a chair. "Help me Edward! Help me!"

I started walking towards her but then Jake stepped in front of her. "I don't think so buddy."

"Let her go!" I tried to demand, but inside I was scared. I know my own power and this little piece of shit shouldn't scare me, but for some reason he did.

Jake started chuckling and someone grabbed me from behind.

I immediately started flinging my arms and my fist connected with hard flesh. "Ow! What the hell Edward! Wake up!"

"Emmett?" I asked groggily. I sit up trying to fight off the dream.

"Where the hell have you been for the past three months? Mom said you were taking a vacation?" He rubs the side of his face, probably where I just actually punched him, by accident.

I rub my eyes as his question sinks in. "What?"

"Where. Have. You. Been?" He sighs heavily. "It's an easy question Edward."

"It's a hard answer Emmett." I get up and push past him. I need hard liquor.

I can hear him following me, but I ignore him as I grab the scotch from the cabinet and poor more than two fingers worth.

"I called mom when I noticed you where home." He grabs the bottle from me. "She started crying and said she would be right over."

My head falls. I should have called her right away. I owe her more than that. I down the glass and grab the bottle back from Emmett, refilling.

"What is going on Edward?" Emmett asks.

I shrug my shoulders and take my glass over to the couch. Everything is just so fucked up. I can't get my bearings and the dream took its toll on me. Will I ever be able to forget her? What is she doing now? Did she leave Jake? Is she thinking about me?

The questions hit hard and not one will I probably ever find the answer too. I kick back the rest of my drink and stand up just thinking about drinking out of the bottle when the door bursts open.

"Edward!" My mom screeches running for me. "I was so worried! Oh my god! I can't believe you are here. I thought the worst and you are standing right in front of me! Oh!" She collapses in my arms and for the first time I feel a traitor tear fall down my face.

"It's okay mom!" I try to comfort her. "It's fine. I'm here."

I reach around her and put the glass down and hold on to her for the first time since I was a little kid and everything comes crashing down.

How am I ever going to get back to my life with this hanging over my head?

Mom's tears finally subside and I try to wipe mine away before I pull away so Emmett doesn't seem them.

"What's going on?" Emmett throws his hands in frustration. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry" She hiccupped. "I lied to you Emmett. Edward wasn't on vacation he was kidnapped! I just didn't want you to worry and your father wouldn't do anything." Then she fell apart all over again.

"I'm so sorry mom." I said quietly. I did this. I put her into this duress. If I was quicker, stronger, better. Everything would be different. And then my mind whispered _but you would have never met Bella. _I ignored it. That was just stupid.

"Oh honey!" She hugged me again. "It's not your fault! I am just so happy you are okay!" She led me to the couch and we sat down.

Emmett followed and plopped on the lazy boy. "Wow." Then he looked up with a murderous glare. "Dad?"

I shrugged. "It was for dad's money apparently."

"So they got the money and let you go! I didn't think it would work and I didn't know what to do!" Mom sobbed.

"It's okay mom! You did the best thing you could." I patted her on the back. I didn't know what to feel anymore. Scared. Anger. I knew I was angry. Angry at Jake to put me through this, and especially to put my mom through this. I was just so tired though. I fell back against the couch closing my eyes willing my thoughts and feelings to cease. Then a thought popped into my head. "Where's the money?"

"I put it in a trash can off 15th street. That is what I was told." She responded looking at me funny. "This is strange. I was supposed to give them more."

I took a huge breath. "It was strange how I got away." Thoughts swirled all around Bella again as I prepared to tell them what happened.

"Can-Can you talk about it?" My mom looked at me with wide eyes. I would rather not, but she deserved to know. To not think the worse.

I nod and tell them my story, tears getting the better of me again. I felt like shit, like less of a man. Bella deserves better than me anyway. And better then Jacob. I was never one for revenge, but telling my story, looking at my mom, and thinking about Bella. I wanted to and in my head, I was planning just that.

* * *

><p>P.S. Next is Bella and you'll find out the reason why Jake did what Jake did. Read up.. it'll probably be posted next week.<p>

Review if you feel sorry for Edward.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: SM owns.. we all just have to great fun of playing with these wonderful characters!**

**Moving on...**

_**BOV**_

I slammed the dishtowel down in frustration.

I couldn't get Edward Cullen out of my head all week long. And it had been a long week since I came back to the house and all that was left was Jacob. God that was a hard conversation.

"_Bells..." Jake said as I entered the house._

"_Jake, I don't even know what to say to you." I looked down at him lying on the couch with so much hurt and disappointment. This was not the Jacob that I knew._

_He hung his head. "I had a reason."_

"_What reason is there to ruin someone's life like that.. his family's life Jake!" I yelled. I was angry.. beyond angry. And I was hurt. I couldn't believe all this was happening. And I couldn't believe Edward was gone. If I wasn't lying to myself I would know that was what really hurt._

"_Bells.. Seth has a heart defect that Rachel can't afford to get help." Jake states as a tear runs down his cheek._

Seth is Jake's nephew. He's five years old and his sister has had a rough time since her ex-fiancé ran out on her and Seth, taking everything they owned with him. He took all the money out of the savings and checking accounts. He took the only car they had as well and left. Rachel, Jake's sister, woke up to find all these things gone. And since she was on maternity leave from her hair dresser job she had no money. Jake has been helping with Seth ever since.

"_Jake.." I didn't know what to say. I loved Seth as well, but couldn't there be better way to find the money?_

_Jake scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand. "Seth's heart is real bad Bells. He needs a series of surgeries until they find a donor. It's bad Bells and you know Rachel doesn't have that kind of money. They don't have insurance and even we don't have that kind of money just to give her. I panicked Bells. He needs these surgeries to keep him alive. He is all Rachel has. I had to do it." He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "I wasn't supposed to keep him as long as I did, but when his dad refused to pay I was already in it. We already kidnapped him. I had to try and by the time, I reached anyone he was here for a while. I am so sorry Bells. So sorry. You have to understand. Please. Please don't leave me."_

_I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. I could feel my cheeks getting wet and I let the tears flow. I didn't want Seth to die and I know Rachel's story and how hard she works to keep things going. It took her forever to make enough money to put back in her savings and Jake tries to help as much as he can. There is money in boosting cars, but not as much as you think. Jake doesn't do it every day, maybe once or twice a year with a big job. After parts are sold and the cars are crossed, you have so much money cut down on it to not get it traced back to you. Jake and I have savings, but is it enough?_

"_Why didn't you just give her the money Jake?" I pull away and ask._

_He sighs. "I gave her everything out of our savings." He gives me a sheepish look. "Sorry, but it wasn't near enough."_

_I nod. I don't know what else to do. "I understand why you did it Jake. But this is serious, this was another human being! Who knows how bad you scared Edward and his whole family. Plus shoving me down there?" I got up. "I don't know what I am feeling right now. I need time."_

_And with that I walked to my room and shut the door._

And from then on life came back. I went into work, cooked dinner, cleaned, and didn't speak to Jake. I found out from Sam that they got some money from the drop even though they didn't have Edward any more. It was only one million. That will cover enough surgeries until they can find a donor, than I am sure Jake will go to Chicago for a boost. For some reason he makes more out east.

I slumped down in a chair away from the ordinary dishes taunting me and cried. I have cried a lot in the past week.

I heard the front door open and slam shut, but thinking it was Jake I didn't even bother looking up until my chair was knocked out from under me.

"Quit crying bitch. We're going out!" My sister Rosalie says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and pick myself up. "You sure know how to comfort someone Rose." I walked past her, threw the towel on the unfinished dirty dishes and opened the fridge to pull out two beers.

"Oh come on. You have been crying for a week and it's time to get over it." She put her hands on her hips, her all seriousness mode in full effect. "Jake did something really wrong, but his heart was behind it. And you know people do stupid things when their heart is involved. That kid means the world to him and he did something stupid. Haven't you ever seen John Q?"

I give her a small smile. "I know! I know! I just can't believe he actually did it. I'm just confused Rose."

She let her hands drop and came over to hug me. "Well we are going out on the town. Make you forget all this mess."

I nodded my head and let her lead me into my bedroom to become her Barbie doll. And by the time she was done I looked amazing at her hand, as always. My long brown hair was curled perfectly, my make up was done tastefully just to bring out my wide brown eyes, and she put me in black skinny jeans with a blue scoop neck sweater. I decided against the heels and slipped on a pair of ballet flats before she could protest. Rose looks stunning as always. Her blonde hair hangs loose and wavy around her perfect face. And of course she looks like she just stepped of a run way in a short silk dress and stiletto heels.

"Come on, let's get this over with." I say grabbing my purse.

She huffs. "That is not the kind of attitude to have!"

I roll my eyes as we get in the back of the cab that was called for us. Rosalie takes us to an up and coming club. Breaking Dawn. It just opened not too long ago and of course, Rosalie sashays her hips right past the line and gets us in the place. The club is amazing. Lights and strobes deacon the place as music blasts through the speakers. There is a wrap around bar from our right to the left back corner and a dance floor right in the middle. There are stairs to our left presumingly leading up to VIP and tables and chairs and booths scattered all around the outside of the dance floor. Rose and I make our way to the bar, each order a couple Malibu Breezes, and find a couple chairs around an abandoned table close to the bar.

By our fifth round, I can say I am pretty drunk. We bullshit about life and anything but what happened last week. Rose was pissed at Jake at first, but was soon to dismiss it when she found the reason. Rose has a big heart and she can see the reasons why. But Rose wasn't here and she didn't meet Edward. I am glad to not talk about it though as we laugh and have a good time. Rose means the world to me and since it's only me her and Dad we stay pretty close. I worry about Rose with her boosting though. She works in Dad's garage now and I know it's just a matter of time. Rose probably notices my face falling as I think over stupid things and she drags us to the dance floor. I finally find my groove when I feel a warm body press up against my back. I whip around to either punch him in the junk, or the face when I freeze.

"Edward?" I yell over the music, shock running through my body.

**Well.. they meet again. Edward POV next. It'll be a rocky one and hopefully I can have it posted in a week or so. Thanks for reading and sticking with me!**

**P.S. Reviews are greatly appreciated, good or bad, I always love help with my mediocre writing skills! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

Author's note: I want to apologize for the wait. School is kicking my ass. But here is Edward's POV!

P.S. (Last Chapter Bella was up and was dancing in a club with Rose when our Mr. Edward Cullen came up and started dancing with her out of the blue!)

Disclaimer: I own a crappy computer, an iPhone that doesn't work properly, and a Zippo lighter that works perfectly as long as I keep it full of fluid. I don't own as much as Stephanie Meyer with her brilliant characters that I am just borrowing for your enjoyment...

Have at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**EPOV**

"Come on Edward!" Emmett kept pushing. "Come out with us!"

I rolled my eyes refusing to tell him no for the 20th time in a row. I just was not up to going out and partying.

"Edward! This is Jasper's club we are talking about and you have yet to see it!"

I huffed. Guilt. I didn't want it, nor deserve it. "Emmett. I told you I am just not up to it. I.." I trailed off not knowing how to explain. I didn't want Emmett to see me this way, but in truth I was scared. I was scared to leave the house. What if it happened again? I shook my head and mentally reminded myself to call a therapist. I was a 24-year-old man. I may be young, but I was still a man and I shouldn't be afraid to leave my own damn house!

"Please Edward, you can leave whenever you want and.."

"Fine!" I cut him off. I was going to prove to myself that I could do this.

We waited until 9, apparently an appropriate club hour, and headed off. Jasper met us at the door. He was a friend of Emmett's. They actually met in high school and Jasper with his parents moved to Seattle before he graduated. Jasper took a couple business courses, but decided he didn't need them after his grandfather passed away leaving a hefty trust fund opened to him. He bought out an old bar in the middle of down town and turned it in to a nightclub. It opened a month ago and has been getting rave reviews ever since.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Jasper said as he let us in and up to VIP. "How's it going Edward?" He asked me.

I gave him as big as smile as I could muster, which probably looked deranged and forced, but he gave me a small smile back and led the way.

My heart was tightening. It seemed like not enough air was getting through my lungs. I could breathe, but something wasn't right. The anxiety was kicking my ass, and I wanted to leave, but new better. I looked around trying to ignore all the people and look past them to the actual club.

"Wow." This place was amazing. The old bar was ratty and dirty, but he really turned it in to something special. It had a pure nightclub vibe, looks and all. The place was huge with an improved dance floor. The floor was silver in the middle giving off the reflections from the lights swinging about. The DJ was up on a lifted floor below us with lights and strobes showing off the place in an amazing way. "This place is awesome Jazz."

"Thanks!" He said and I could tell he was still excited about this place. He designed it himself, with a little help from his girlfriend Alice. "Here's your VIP section." The upstairs was about five portioned off sections with round couches and a small bar against the back wall.

Jasper sat us down at the area closest to the bar and returned with three beers. "So you really like the place? Emmett's been here a few times already."

"I do. It looks amazing." I tried the smile again, and even though I meant it this time it still felt forced. The anxiety just wouldn't leave.

I didn't want to get too drunk, fear ripped my heart when I thought about losing my control over myself, but I did need to loosen up and give it at least an hour before I cut out. I drank the beer in two long gulps and started to nurse a second. No way was I getting drunk. I would be polite and get up in an hour, or maybe in 20 minutes.

Okay I was leaving as soon as this beer was gone. Emmett and Jasper were talking but I couldn't follow anything they were saying. The music was too loud, the people too many, and the lighting too much. I flashed back too much to be enjoying any of this. I just wanted to be home safe, and that feeling hurt most of all. I just wanted to be normal again.

I downed the beer and turned to my brother with a sad face. "I'm sorry." I looked at Jazz. "Hey I did want to come by and check everything out, but I um.. have some where I need to be so I will catch ya later."

Jasper's face fell and I felt bad, but not enough to stay. "See ya man." He mumbled and turned back to Emmett.

I got up quickly before Emmett could respond and made my way down the stairs. That is when I saw her. Bella. Dancing. Wow.

The way she was moving was very sensual. Time stopped while I was caught between two stops staring down at her in wonder. Her head was down and her eyes were closed. She was moving in slow motion and she looked gorgeous. Her hips swayed to the beat and her arms were raised above her head.

My feet started moving of their own accord towards the light and heat radiating off her in waves. It was like a pull that I just had to go too. I went right up behind her lightly putting my hand on her hips.

She startled and whipped around, "Edward?" She yelled.

I gave her my signature smirk. "Hey Bella."

She stood stock still for about a whole minute before grabbing my hand and leading me off the dance floor. She dragged me all the way out the doors and we stood stock still staring at each other. She was beautiful and I couldn't wait to make her mine.

"What are you doing here Edward?" She asked me, looking kind of upset which through me for a loop.

"Um.. my friend owns this club I was coming to check it out after being locked away for so long." I shrugged my shoulders looking away.

The silence stretched and when I looked back I could see her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"N-no. I'm so sorry. I am such a mess and I can't stop thinking about you." Her eyes went wide and she turned and ran back into the club.

"Bella! Wait!" I called out. She couldn't stop thinking about me, just like I couldn't think about her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Can't we talk. We can go grab a cup of coffee?"

She started shaking her head back and forth. "I can't. I am so sorry."

I grabbed the back my neck rubbing in an uncomfortable gesture. "Well can I have your number, maybe take you out sometime. I know this sounds weird, but I can't stop thinking about you either. I don't know if something is wrong with me, but you are beautiful and smart and sexy and I can't get you out of my mind." I rambled on.

I looked up in her eyes as her tears finally fell over down her face. I reached out to her wanting to comfort her, take her in my arms and make all the pain go away.

She backed up. "I'm sorry. I can't." And she turned and went back through the doors.

I stood there for a minute wondering what went wrong. I opened the doors to go find her, make her see sense. But as I went to open the door I felt a hand grab the back of my shoulder pulling me back from the door.

*Flash* Banging on the door.

*Flash* That horrible basement.

*Flash* Bella.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>An: Hey I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it is poorly edited, but I have had no time but I wanted to get a chapter out for you people. I am taking this stupid Java class and utterly failing at because I have no clue what to do. It is taking up all my time and I am going to have to apologize beforehand because I don't know when the next chapter will be out. It will be Bella's POV and hopefully it won't take as long as I am thinking it will, but just be forewarned. I apologize again. If I could sit on this computer all day writing and not doing anything else.. I would be happy.. but we all know life sucks and you never get what you really want. ;)


	11. Chapter 10

I know I am sorry.. here it is! (Look at bottom for author's note!)

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I was a mess. That was the only way to put it. A complete, utter mess.

"Are you okay baby?" Jake asked as he walked into the living room.

"What does it look like Jake?" I was a mess. I was curled up with a throw blanket, tissues all around, and staring at a blank screen on the TV.

"I'm sorry." He looked uncomfortable. Great just another thing to add to my growing lists of 'what the hell am I going to do's? "Is there anything I can do?"

I took a deep breath. "Can you go stay with your sister for a while? I need time to think."

"But baby.."

I cut him off. "No Jake. I need this. Either you go or I will."

He shook his head, stood up, and walked towards the bedroom. And I felt like shit all over again. When I talked to Edward in that bar last night... everything changed. I felt my heart speed up and butterflies wreck my stomach. I did the only think I knew how to do. I ran away.

I am technically still with Jake and I told another guy that I missed him.. that I was thinking about him. I thought Jake was it for me. I was in love with him.. wasn't I?

He fucked up when he took Edward. I could never be with someone so cold hearted, but love makes you do stupid things. He was trying to help his nephew, his sister. It does not matter though because he ruined Edward's life in the process. He didn't give the consequences a second thought.

I couldn't even look at him. I couldn't even know if I loved him anymore. I just know since I got back from that drive after being locked away with Edward I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, He is a constant in my mind. And I don't know if that is because of some type of pity or sorrow or something more.

"I'm going Bells." Jake said tearing me away from my thoughts. "I called Rose and asked her to come and stay with you."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bells." He heaved his duffle bag up and over his shoulder. "I will always love you. No matter what."

The tears started to pour again as I watched him walk out the door. It seems like I have an endless amount of tears. Will they never stop? Will I eventually dry out? My life is falling apart at the seams. Everything I thought I once new is destroyed. And I have no answers to my 'what am I suppose to do now?' question.

I waited until I heard Jake's truck pull away before I slowly dragged myself towards the bathroom to take a shower. My plan was to avoid the mirror, but I couldn't help the glance I saw when my head involuntarily swung towards it. I sat staring at my own reflection that somehow didn't look anything like me. There were dark bags under my eyes and my hair was a mess of hair spray and bobby pins swept into a nest. A mess from the night before. My makeup was smeared and my eyes were bloodshot and almost swollen shut from all the crying. My head was pounding and it just made me cry harder.

I plopped down on the toilet seat with the blanket still wrapped around me. The only thing holding me together while pieces of me pushed to fall apart. I took a deep breath and took it off. I need to think. I needed to sort everything out. I needed to forget Edward and focus on how everything that had changed with Jake. I needed to figure everything out one thing at a time.

I reached to turn the water on when the phone started to blare across the house. My heart picked up and it made me jump in the near silence.

I shuffle out to the kitchen and get it by the last ring. "Hello?" My voice comes out raspy.

"Bella?" My dad asks. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You should like shit." He chuckles.

"Thanks Dad." I hang up.

The phone rings again not a minute later.

"Just leave me alone." I moan into the phone. I just want to be alone. Don't people understand this?

"I-I'm sorry." I hear stuttered out by a very familiar velvety voice.

"Edward?" I cringe.

"Yes. It's him. I mean me." He takes a deep breath. "I just wanted to apologize for last night."

I stand there with the phone pressed to my ear in shock. What is he doing calling here? How did he get my number? What do I do?

"Bella?" He asks and I realize I have been breathing my raspy breath into the phone.

"Sorry. I am umm.. sick." I say lamely.

"Oh. Do you need anything? I can get you something if you do." He asks almost sounding hopeful.

Would that be wise? Inviting him over to this house where he was taken too. An involuntary shiver ran through me as I think of it. Maybe it's time to move.

"Um.. No. I'm fine." I'm not ready yet. "I'm sorry I have to go."

I was about to hang up. "Bella, please wait." There was something in his voice. Something that sounded so desperate.. and damaged.

"I'm here Edward." I barely whispered.

"I can't stop thinking about you either." I don't know why we were whispering, but it was like if we talked louder the words would be real, and then we would be in trouble. I still didn't know what to do about Jake. And even if I did. I couldn't imagine a relationship with Edward right now.

The tears started to fall again and my line beeped through telling me I had another call. "I'm sorry Edward. I have to go." I pushed talk to take me to my father and away from Edward.

"Bells?" My dad asked.

"Sorry I hung up." I said sincerely.

I could almost hear his shrug. "What's wrong baby girl?"

I shrugged myself.

"Do you need me to come by?" There was a pause. "Where's Jake?"

I sighed. "He's staying with his sister until.." I trailed off. I wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

"Is Rosie coming over?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess."

"Well I'll be up and we can have dinner. We are way over due for family time."

I smiled. "That would be nice."

He hung up as soon as Rose came through the door. "Isabella." She said exasperated. I held it together last night until I got home. Rose knew something was wrong with her weird sister extra sense, but I didn't let anything up. I broke down as soon as I got through the door last night. Fell on the couch and haven't moved until Jake walked out the door. "What's wrong baby girl?"

The tears started pouring. Again.

* * *

><p>A little An moment...

Wow. Umm.. I am so sorry for the wait. I hate that believe me I do. I have just been swamped with school work and this class I am taking is kicking my ass. And in the near future it doesn't seem to be getting better. I do want to finish this story though. I seem some more drama coming up and hopefully a union.. between who though is the question?

I bet I know who you all want Bella to be with but let me know anyways. Do you think Jake had the best of intentions and should be given a second chance.. or Do you want her to be with Edward and leave Jake behind?

Bella is feeling all out of sorts right now and she doesn't know up from down. I am gonna write an Edward POV next but it will probably be a short one because I want to concentrate on Bella for awhile and then check in with E every so often. I am still trying to sort everything out and still keep up with school work. I will try my hardest to get another update with in the week but no promises. Thanks for staying with me and all your favorite and follows.. please comment and let me know what you think.

Sorry for the bad editing.

And just a little p.s. disclaimer... I am sure you know by now who the queen is. (I only wish it was me.)


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I wish.

a/n below.

Read on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**EPOV**

* * *

><p>"Edward!" Somebody was slapping my face. I hit away the hands of what sounding like my annoying brother. I was having a dream. Bella was beautiful standing in some meadow with a white gown flowing in the breeze. She looked like an angel. And she was smiling at me.<p>

"Edward! You have got to wake up!"

"wharght" I made a sound.

I sat straight up as cold water rained down on me. "Emmett!"

"Sorry bro. I had to, you have a doctor's appointment and I couldn't let you sleep any longer than you have. Over a day is a long time to sleep."

I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Did he say over a day? I pull my last memory. Bella running away from me. Twice.

"What happened?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I saw you run after that girl and I followed cause I was worried. Who is she man?"

I ignore that. "How did I get home?"

"Don't you remember?" He gives me a worried look.

I shake my head, kind of scared.

"You had a panic attack. I tried to pull you back from running after the girl again. I was only going to tell you to give her time. I swear. I grabbed onto your shoulder and you froze. When I turned you around you were out." He takes a breath. "When I got you back to the car you woke up and started punching anything you could reach. You're breathing was off and you had this crazy look in your eyes. I was scared dude. I finally calmed you down and got you up here in bed. That was Saturday. I made you a doctor's appointment for this morning, which is Monday. We got to go or we are going to be late."

I can feel my chest, heavy. I take deep breaths. I don't remember. Panic invades me.

"Edward?" My name brings me back to reality. There is no danger here. I have to remind myself of that.

"I'm fine Em. Sorry I scared you. I don't need a doctor." I brush past him towards the kitchen trying to control a panic that has invaded my veins for over three months now.

"Edward!" He follows me. I knew he would. "You have to see this doctor after everything you have been through! We have to make sure you are okay! Please!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine! Let me shower!" I stomp off

I take my time getting in the shower. As soon as the hot water sprays down my back, I let tears fall down my face. Another reason for me to feel less like a man. I punch the wall. A crack goes through the tile as blood runs from my knuckles. It's poetic. A loss. I revel in the burn as hot water washes the open bruises across my fingers.

I finish the shower on autopilot. I let myself get dressed without really paying attention. I feel like a shell. Everything is turning to shit.

"Let's go Em." I want this over with and I want to come back here. To my pitiful safe haven. I wish that were Bella instead of a lonely cold room.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>"I brought a pizza and beer." Charlie calls as he opens the door. Rose and I are sitting on the couch. Me a big mess and her looking perfect as always. He stops in the hallway when he sees us and a sad smile crosses his face. "My girls."<p>

"Hi daddy." We say in unison. I love my family and I let a smile slip through. It feels good.

We all grab a pizza and beer and sit around the still blank screen of the television.

"Do you want to talk about it Bells?" Charlie asks me as I nibble on the end of my pizza.

I shake my head. "I kicked Jake out. I can't stop thinking about another man."

"Edward?" He asks.

I nod. That's right. He was here.

"Well baby girl. You have to look around. I like Jake. I always have, but if he ain't making you happy anymore you have to cut that tie. And if you have feelings for this Edward. You have to try. You make everything so damn complicated."

I roll my eyes. "Jake and I have been together forever. I can't just cut his tie like that." I enforce my point with a snap of my fingers.

"Sure you can Bells. He did something that I never thought he would. He crossed that line and now he has to pay for the repercussions of his actions."

I snort. "Repercussions of his actions." I mock him.

"You know what I meant. He needs to deal with the consequences, and if that means losing you. Well he will have to deal with it. And he will Bella. Don't feel bad for him. Do something for yourself for once." He gives me his stern daddy look. Making me smile again. I never knew my mom, but sometimes I am glad she left because I like our little family.

"Yeah Bella! Listen to Dad! You never do anything for yourself." Rose chimes in. I smile at her too.

"I still need time to think and talk to Jake." I look down trying to keep tears at bay. "And I don't know about Edward. After what I did to him.."

"Hey!" Charlie yells. "You did nothing to him. That is Jake's cross. You saved Edward and if I were him I would never turn you down."

"Is that who was at the club last night?" Rose asks me.

I didn't think she saw that. I shrug.

I love Rose because she pulls no punches, always speaks her mind, but knows when to let things go. "Let's play scrabble."

I smile again. We break out the board.

A week has gone by, flashing by. I can't get Edward out of my head. It means one thing and one thing only. I have to officially end things with Jake. Even if I could forgive him, reason with him, it wouldn't be fair to him that I was thinking of another man. And as for Edward. I can't think about anything with him right now. I can't imagine even what he is going through. If he is okay? Maybe I should look him up and find out..

I stop that thought like every other one, and every phone ringing, since Rose and my dad left last week. I need things in order before I head back to work. I need to do this one-step at a time.

I take a deep breath, pick up the phone, and let it ring.

"Hello." A deep familiar voice on the other end answers.

I use the dreaded words. "We need to talk."

"Bell..." He whispers. He knows. And even if he knows I need to do this right.

"Please Jake. Please." I beg knowing this is my closure. Knowing I need to see his face one more time. Knowing that I am ending a long-term relationship somewhat out of the blue. I need to talk to him. To explain. To make sure it is ended. I would say that I would want to be his friend. But now it's too hard. This whole situation is too hard.

"When?" he asks with so much sorrow in his voice.

"Now?" and then because I need this to be over with I beg a little more, knowing he will. "Please."

"I'll be over." He hangs up.

I hold the phone up to my ear taking comfort in the dial tone as the tears run down my face. I need to do this. For me.

* * *

><p><strong>an** again sorry for being sporadic for updating this. It will probably be sporadic from now on. I see not upcoming breaks with school work and each class for a while is going to be difficult for me. I am trying though. I want to get this story out and finished because for some reason, with all the busyness of my life I have a lot of stories running through my head. And I don't want to start any without this one being finished.

_Please_ review, giving me your thoughts, comments, ideas, and just anything really.** Please ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer (I don't own these characters, but I sure wish I did.)**

**It's short, like my other ones. I just never have time to write a long one..but **

**Sorry.. here it is A/n is at the bottom, and sorry about the atrocious grammar and mistakes. **

**BPOV**

"Jake.." I trail off. Now that he's here I am not sure what to say.

He gives me a sad smile. "I know, Bells. I fucked up."

The tears start to fall, just when I thought I was all dried up. "I loved you Jake, but you are right, you fucked up. I just saw a side of you that I didn't like, and that I can't get over."

"What do you want me to do?" He asks.

He's going to make me say it. I look down at the floor. "I can't be with you."

He stays quite. I look up, he's nodding his head.

My Jacob, my sunlight. He was everything to me, and I did love him. I loved him too much maybe, not enough in the way that I should of loved him. There was no spark and I never noticed that until..

I shake my head, clearing those thoughts away. "I would say I was sorry Jake, but I feel like that would be your area."

"Jeez Bells. I said I was sorry!" He stands up.

"I know. It will never be enough." I give him a hug.

He pushed me away, and I could feel the tears start to pour again. It seems like such a long friendship to give up. My heart almost feels like my Jacob died.

I turn away from him.

"I'll come back for my stuff one day you aren't in the house." He pauses. "I will always love you Bella." He emphasized love than the door opens and shuts. Symbolic, now I just need a window to open.

I let the tears fall until my eyes burn then I get in the shower and change. There are going to be better days, and I know I will pass this. I am ready.

I head into work for something to do. More in hopes that they will have another project for me. Hopefully a project far, far away.

**EPOV**

"Why would I want to see a therapist? You just made me see a doctor?" I yell at Emmett. I know he means well, but right now, I don't want to think of myself as fucked up.

"It will help." Emmett says as he opens the door to our apartment. "Just think about it. I have work."

He slams the door shut once I am inside, and I feel utterly alone. I pick up the phone and dial Bella's number. It rings until the Answering machine. Just like every other time I have tried calling. I can't stop though. I can't get her out of my mind.

I throw the phone across the room letting the anger course through me into such a simple gesture.

I take a deep breath and turn away from it when it starts blaring across the floor.

"Shit." I whisper as I run for it.

I grab it, drop it, and scramble to open it. "Hello." I breathe out with too much hope.

Way too much hope. "Edward!" My mom half cries.

"Hey ma." I say dejected.

"How are you?"

I shrug. Oh. "Fine."

"I'm coming over." Click.

"Fuck." I say to an empty room just letting the expletives consume me. I have never been one to swear often, but I feel myself using the words more often these days. As just a little bit of medicine.

I take another deep breath, what feels like the 100th one today, and get ready for my mother to come and dote on me. Great.

"Edward!" She yells as she swings in 20 minutes later. "I miss you!"

"Ma!" I try to calm her down. "You just saw me and I am fine. Why haven't you gone home yet?"

She turns around and heads for the kitchen. Weird.

I follow her. "Ma?"

"It's nothing Edward." Then she smiles at me. "Please tell me about you! I want to make sure you are okay. I mean you went through an ordeal Edward! And your father.." She cuts herself off.

I wait her out... And she bursts into tears. I immediately bring her into my arms.

"It's like he didn't even care Edward! I just couldn't stay with him anymore!" Okay. This was not what I was expecting. Ma has been with my dad since she was in high school. I know he is hard heartened, but the only soft spot my father has is for my mom. He would never let her leave anyways.

"What happened, Ma?" I ask, a little nervous.

"Well of course I told him I was coming for you! And he demanded I stayed and leave it be. How could I just leave it be? He said that they would eventually let you go when they realized they weren't getting anything from him! He wasn't even worried! I was worried!" She took a deep breath and continued her rant. "I just couldn't believe him! So I left. I told him I wanted out, and I left!"

"He didn't have you followed?" I ask shocked!

She rolled her eyes at me, but I wasn't so sure.

"Ma. You have to be careful!" I ask her with as much emotion as I can to show her she needs to be careful.

"Don't be silly Edward." She says flippantly. "He let you leave, didn't he?"

"That was different! He hated me!" I scream.

"Calm down Edward." She says as she dries her eyes. "I didn't come here for me. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Ma."

She rolls her eyes again. I let it go.

"Let's go to lunch Ma." I say and lead her out the door.

I get lost in my thoughts as we walk to a little café around the corner from the apartment. I can't believe my father would just let my mom go. Not without a fight. He would never have let her walk out that door. Which means two things, he thinks she will come right back, or he has a backup plan. I scan the street all around us, but don't notice anyone watching or following us. It is somewhat hard through the packed streets, but I think for now we are safe. I shiver. I kind of hate my life right now.

I can just imagine whenever my father does make a move; it isn't going to be pretty.

"Come on Ma. There is this really go café right here." I say as I look down at her and lead her towards the door. "The food's really good."

Just as I was opening the door, I wasn't paying attention and smacked right into a nice, soft body.

"I am so sorry!" I stuttered after I grabbed around her waist to keep her from falling.

I smelled strawberries, and maybe lavender? It was somewhat familiar. That is when I recognized who was in front of me. "Bella?"

Kismet.

**A/n: I wish I had more time to write this story. I have a good plan coming up for our Edward and Bella and I can't wait to write out. I will try my hardest to get up by next week, but more than likely it will be two. Sorry! Thanks for sticking with me though. Please review and tell me everything, good, bad, anything. It would mean a lot! Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 13

**It's not betad, edited, at all. Forgive me. And it is short. Forgive me. Here you go..**

**Oh yeah.. ps. Not mine.**

**I love you all, remember that, now read on.. **

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I asked when I heard that velvety voice from above my head. I was just grabbing something to eat on the way to the office. I was already in frenzy rushing around, not bothering looking out the door, typical me. I slammed right into a body... Edward's body.

My heart quickens as I really what this means.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Edward stutters his eyes darting from me to the women beside me. Which I would guess is his mother by the hair and eye color.

I shrug trying to get my bearings. "I was headed to work."

He nods his head and I turn to get past him to run out the door. He grabs my arm gently pulling me back to him. "Wait." He whispers.

I look up into those big green eyes and see pain and.. hope.

"Yes?" I whisper back unable to stop myself.

"I.." He trails off. He looks conflicted. "Can I call you later?" And then I see the hope flicker again.

I can't help but nod my head as I my eyes are locked with his. I carefully take my eyes away and run out the door. I catch my breath as I reach the side of the building. The butterflies in my stomach are going hay wire as the electricity hums up my skin from his touch. This is so wrong. I just broke up with Jake. I want him though. And I know I shouldn't. He was kidnapped him my house for gosh sakes!

I wait until my breathing slows down and I race across the street and step into my work building.

"Hey Bella!" Lauren yells from her front assistant job spot.

I quickly give her a wave as I pass her by and head into my bosses office. I slam in the chair and she raises one perfectly arched eyebrow in my direction.

I shake my head and lean it back against the wall. "Alice."

"What are you doing here Bella?" She asks me. "I thought you wanted time off?"

I shrug. "I changed my mind." I look up at her with pleading eyes. "Do you have anything for me?"

Her eyes crush me and I know the answer. "Mike already took the only article I've got to give."

I nod my head and lean it against the back of the chair again. I have the worst luck. And it looks like my stuck here. In this town. With nothing but my thoughts.

**EPOV **

"Who was that dear?" My mother asks me as we sit down and wait for our food to be called.

I shrug. "A friend."

She narrows her eyes at me, but thankfully leaves it alone. We make it through lunch without really talking about any of our problems and I finally get to go back and get into bed. Bella said she was working and though I don't know how long she will be there I figure I could nap before I give her a ring.

I wake up about four hours later and realize it's way after 5, meaning she has to be back from work. Well at least I hope.

I pick up the phone and dial carefully, my heart racing.

When it goes to voice mail, I end up throwing the phone again, harder then last time. The phone shatters across the floor in way too many pieces.

"Shit."

I get up, collect the pieces, and throw them in the trash. Well I guess I need a new phone. I get in the shower, wash away my nap, get dressed in jeans and a button up shirt, and roll the sleeves to my elbows. I check the mirror and fix my unfixable hair and head out the door. I stop at At&t and pick up a new 600 dollar! iPhone before heading out towards the edge of town. I figure if she won't answer the phone, she has to answer the door, right?

I pull in her drive way behind her truck, and realize she has to be here if her truck is in the drive way. I grip the wheel and hold on tight. I can feel my heart beating to break out of my chest. I will the feelings away and tell myself to quit acting like a girl. This is nothing. I am just seeing a friend, a friend that I am falling for. There is nothing different about her. I wasn't held captive in this house, and I won't feel like anything other than the man I know I was. I will go knock on the door and get her to go out with me.

I let my own little pep talk seep in until I feel my heart beat slow down. As I walk up to the door, I inhale and exhale twice before ringing the door.

**BPOV**

I jump when I hear the doorbell ring. I am not in the mood for company after realizing I have no work. I thought about calling Rose, but I just couldn't handle any pity visits, even from my sister.

I slowly make my way to the door, electricity humming in the air. I know who is on the other side of the door without even looking. I wonder what is going to happen next.

**A/n: It's super short I know. I'm sorry. I will give a longer one as soon as I can. I rarely have time for this story, and to be honest I am burning out. I will try to update soon so you can see their meeting. I am unsure whose POV to use first. What do you all think Bella or Edward? Let me know and I will update as soon as possible after I get some reviews. Thank you for all for reading. **


End file.
